1. Field of the Invention
Swinging bolt type closure control mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to a closure control mechanism of the cam-bolt latch and keeper type for use with a pivoted door, especially a door of a cargo carrier, such as, a truck, truck trailer, cargo container, tanker or the like.
Many highway trucks, truck trailers, cargo containers, tankers and like vehicles, and also non-highway vehicles, typically have a pivoted door(s) through which loading and unloading of the vehicle or container is accomplished. Gasket seals are employed with the door(s) of air-conditioned and refrigerator trucks and other trucks where a dust-free capability is desired etc. Cam-bolt type closure control mechanisms, commonly referred to as locks, used with pivoted doors of trucks and like vehicles typically comprise a latch or bolt member(s) pivotally connected to the door or a member to which the door is to be selectively secured closed adjacent to the non-pivoted edge of the door. The bolt member(s) engage with a keeper member(s) on another door or member to which the door is to be secured closed to retain the door in closed position. The latch and keeper members secure the door in closed position at spaced points and are typically referred to as "two point" locks, "three point" locks, etc., depending upon the number of points at which they secure the door in closed position.
In some instances locks of the character referred to do not have a so-called frost-breaking or door releasing action or capability when the bolt is rotated or pivoted in the direction to open the locks and/or the lock does not act against the full length of the door.